Torero
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llevarte la curiosidad? Lovino se lo preguntaba pero no podía evitarlo. Todo por ese español, ese mismo... el bailarín en su traje de Torero. RomaSpain -RomaIn-
1. Pagando deudas

Ese maravilloso momento en el que publicas dos días seguidos…

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un RomaSpain –Sí, no leen mal. En ese orden- que surge como pago de una deuda a mi "queridísima" hermana :'3

Espero que te guste y si no… ¡te pateo!

Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá y tampoco sé cuánto me tardaré. Me ayuda el hecho de tener una hermana muy Lovino –sí, use su actitud como base x'D Y sí, es doloroso tenerlo como hermana…- pero no conozco a nadie como Antonio así que… es difícil. -Claro, claro… como sí ya mis fics no fueran demasiado OoC :'v-

Y eso… espero que les guste :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencia** : Un italiano mafioso, un torero sexy, Emma como… ok ya, 0 spoilers. Muchos insultos por parte del Italia tsundere :v

* * *

Habían sido días duros… demasiado, incluso para él. El negocio había decaído y es que ser la cabeza de un cartel de mafia no era fácil; sin embargo, había logrado posicionar a su gente entre los más temidos, sin contar que había obtenido una nueva oportunidad de sobrevivir gracias a eso.

Aunque Feliciano no tuviera ni idea.

Tomó un trago en el club al que iba frecuentemente, en la mesa a la que ya tenía prácticamente reservada. Tenía ganas de desahogarse y relajarse antes de fingir haber vuelto de su común y muy tranquilo trabajo, con problemas triviales y con las únicas preocupaciones de las fechas de plazo de entrega.

Lovino y Feliciano Vargas venían de una familia bastante pobre. Sus padres habían muerto cuando todavía eran muy niños por lo que su abuelo, Rómulo, tomó su tutela… pero ya era un hombre viejo, los años habían pasado sobre él y llegó lo inevitable cuando los gemelos bordeaban los 14 años.

El problema es que ambos eran menores de edad y, al quedarse sin más familiares que pudiesen tomar su custodia, tenían que caer en las garras del sistema legal: un orfanato con algo de mierda por comida y compartir habitación –con suerte una cama- con quien sabe qué tipo de gente y, con mucho menos probabilidades, permanecer juntos… porque el mayor la tenía clara: el agradable era su hermano, no él. No sería difícil encontrarle una nueva familia a Feli mientras que a él…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en ello.

Así que, como pudo, una noche después del entierro de su abuelo, tomó las pocas ropas que tenían, algo de basura que creyó poder sacarle algo de dinero vendiendo o tal vez le fuera útil en el futuro, despertó a su hermano y, con todo el coraje que pudo sacar –ni siquiera el mismo supo de donde- escaparon sin un rumbo fijo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos o tan siquiera reconocerlos.

Era obvio que el sueño era demasiado surrealista ¿Casa? Tuvieron suerte de hacerse de un espacio bajo el puente ¿Comida? Si es que alguien se apiadaba de ellos o si las limosnas que recibían les alcanzaban para un pedazo de pan. Perdieron peso en cuestión de días y sus condiciones se agudizaban cada vez más… tampoco es que la seguridad haya sido su único punto a favor. ¿Cómo podían ser las calles de Italia para un par de chiquillos sin dinero, ni casa, ni comida?

Lovino se sentía culpable ¿fue muy egoísta el arrastrar a Feliciano con él? Pero… ¿Qué otro lugar podría ser más seguro que al lado de su hermano mayor? Mentiras, solo eso… ahora Feliciano podría estar gozando de un buen hogar, el único que se quedaría solo era él ¿no? Todo era por su capricho egoísta ¿y qué era lo que lo hacía sentir en verdad culpable? Que, aun siendo las condiciones insostenibles, la sonrisa y el afecto con la que lo miraba el menor no había variado…

Y tenía que pagarlo de alguna forma. Un día simplemente la comida no llegó más y no podía dejar que Feli pagara las consecuencias así que salió bajo el pretexto de que iría a la plaza y ver si conseguía algo y… lo hizo.

Así comenzó la carrera delictiva del pequeño italiano.

Primero la comida dejó de ser un problema para luego poder disfrutar de tres platos al día, algo que al principio parecía un sueño imposible de cumplir… no pasó ni un mes y ya tenían lo suficiente para pagar el arriendo de un pequeño cuarto en los suburbios y es que el trabajo que Lovino había conseguido en la ciudad había sido realmente fantástico y muy provechoso.

Su pobre hermano se desaparecía todo el día y venía agotado por las noches y sí, parecía preocupante el esfuerzo que realizaba el mayor, por lo que siempre le preguntaba por el trabajo que tenía… pero siempre era acallado con un dulce y una sonrisa del de ojos verdes diciéndole que aquella preocupación era suya.

El mayor de los italianos se había adentrado a un mundo oscuro, del que sólo había oído a través de las quejas de su abuelo. Conoció a mucha gente que lo timó y lo engañó pero los golpes de la vida lo hicieron fuerte, seguro, hábil… aprendió a crear un rostro distinto al que mostraba a su hermano y siguió adelante, haciéndose de un nombre y ganándose una reputación.

Era lo que debía hacer si quería sobrevivir.

Había logrado juntar el dinero para la meta que se había propuesto y no había dudado en invertirlo cuando lo tuvo junto entre sus manos. Sabía de las dotes que su hermano menor tenía para las artes… así que se encargó de pagar sus estudios básicos y costearle la carrera de Bellas Artes. Él nunca había sido talentoso, al parecer, Feliciano había salido con las dotes que le correspondía así que no podía dejar que todo ese potencial muera… la verdad es que envidiaba a aquellas personas que tenían un don, que valían algo en la vida, a diferencia de él pero con Feli… era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Era feliz al verlo sonreír y al protegerlo, lo amaba y le importaba más que a nadie en mundo… incluso más que a él mismo.

Llevaban casi 7 años viviendo esa vida, no es como si lo contara… pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Hace un par de semanas había sido el cumpleaños de Feli –porque no importaba si era el suyo también- y se sintió orgulloso de lo grande y sano que se veía su hermano.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras daba giros a su copa de vino para darle luego un buen trago. Al menos estaba reparando su error…

\- Ladies and gentlemen, espero que estén disfrutando de su velada. Pero vamos ¡que es hora de calentar la noche! –Lovino mordió el cristal entre sus labios debido al sobresalto al oir al animador de la noche. Pensaba que realmente era patético- Déjenme presentarles al único, incomparable… nuestra absoluta estrella. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para nuestro torero!

Los aplausos y silbidos resonaron en toda la habitación haciendo que sus ojos se dirigieran directamente al escenario por curiosidad ¿de qué se había perdido? Al parecer, una semana había bastado para desubicarse por completo…

Llevó la copa a la mesa, no tenía ganas de pagarle nada a la dueña. Se acomodó en su asiento con el fin de apreciar mejor el espectáculo, la música apenas había empezado a sonar y ya el resto de la gente estaba en silencio, contemplando el estrado. Chasqueó la lengua. Sea lo que sea, sea quien fuera, no merecía tanta atención…

Comenzó el juego de luces y apuntaron hacia el centro del telón. La música empezó a llenar el ambiente y las cortinas se abrieron, para dar paso a un joven con una sonrisa radiante, el cabello marrón ondulado y corto con unos ojos verde olivo, trajeado con la ropa que los malditos hijos de puta españoles se la atribuían a un héroe… las mallas pegadas, la camisa con hombreras, el cinturón, el sombrero negro y hasta la tela roja que usaban.

Le dio ganas de vomitar.

Había tenido razón, no se había perdido de nada. Tomó la botella y llenó su copa vacía, no dejaba de pensar en el tipo que bailaba sobre el estrado. El sólo verlo le irritaba. Le jodía su estúpido atuendo, sus estúpidos pasos de baile… la estúpida impresión que generaba en los espectadores pero, lo que más estúpido y enfermo se le hacía, era esa sonrisa sincera que adornaba su rostro mientras realizaba su show.

\- Parece que hay gente tan enferma que adora este estilo de vida –Él la odiaba, pero no tuvo la opción de hacerla a un lado si quería vivir.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió. No desperdiciaría ni una maldita gota de alcohol.

Volvió a mirar hacia el español que bailaba, ahora había sacado a una mujer y le hacía un estúpido baile "sensual" sobre la silla. No sabía si tenía ganas de putearlo o arrojarle alguna cosa en la cabeza, pero algo tenía que hacerle al tipo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lovi? –La persona a sus espaldas lo tomó desprevenido. Un susurro directo al oído, pronunciado con una voz bastante femenina. Sintió las manos que se posaron en sus hombros para luego dirigirse a su pecho.

\- ¡Maldición, Emma! ¡¿Por qué rayos tiene que hacer eso?! –el licor se derramó producto del sobresalto pero, con una maniobra bastante rápida, logró evitar que cayera sobre su ropa.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te dije sobre lo de usar ese nombre aquí? –La muchacha le golpeó- Sabes perfectamente que aquí soy Kitty.

\- Tú comenzaste llamándome así. –Reconocía que sonaba algo infantil pero no iba a perder contra ella.

\- Bien, bien. Tienes razón, Ro-ma-no – lo pronunció espaciando las silabas, en son de burla.- Considera el vino como… cortesía de la casa. –Se enderezó y bordeó la mesa sentándose al frente del italiano- Y sí, gracias. Acepto la invitación de quedarme a beber una copa contigo.

\- No deberías beber en horarios de trabajo. Vincent estaría decepcionado… -Sonrió burlándose, la picó un poco queriendo vengarse. Conocía a los hermanos desde hace mucho… más o menos como al comienzo de su "nueva vida".

Al menos, la adversidad le regaló un par de buenos amigos, uno de los cuales se convirtió en su primer amor y su primera novia. Lovino no le guardaba rencor a la belga por el fin de su relación incluso, de cierta forma, le agradecía que haya intentado corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Y de eso ya habían pasado bastantes años…

\- Seguro –Una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en sus labios.- Como si yo no estuviera al tanto del negocio de contrabando de whiskey que se carga con el escocés ese. –Rió con ganas mientras tomaba vino de la copa del castaño- Sé que sabe en qué estoy metida así como estoy tan segura de que es lo que él hace… pero supongo que simplemente fingimos ser decentes frente al otro para evitar tantas preguntas e incomodidades. –Tomó un trago más mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. El licor no le iba para nada bien- Y la verdad, estoy agradecida por ello.

Lovino se quedó helado al oír a la rubia, lo había dejado sin palabras. Trató de quitarle la copa en lo que ella se distraía mirando, gritando y silbándole al español… pero recibió un golpe sonoro en la mano, seguida de un ataque de risa de la chica.

¿Dónde diablos estaba la húngara cuando se la necesitaba?

Oh, ya… de seguro la socia del Night Club era la que estaba a cargo del montaje del show de la noche. Dirigió su mirada al muchacho que bailaba sobre el estrado, al parecer, el show se había acabado y se estaba despidiendo de los espectadores.

Náuseas, es lo único que tenía.

\- He visto como le miras ¿a ti también te gustó? ¡Por Dios, Lovi! Nunca me dijiste que habías cambiado de gustos –La mirada pícara de la belga lo puso nervioso.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Ni en broma! Además… -volvió a acomodarse en su sitio- No hay forma en la que me gustara alguien tan repugnante –Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos no queriendo continuar con la broma. El asco domino sus facciones, no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Repugnante? ¿Antonio? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sus ojos se abrieron por la curiosidad- Sabes que el local se llena desde que él vino, ¿verdad? Al parecer, trae loco a varios de nuestros clientes…

\- ¿Cómo que "por qué"? –Se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos y mirando con algo de enfado a la rubia- Disfruta esto ¿no ves esa maldita sonrisa en su cara? ¿Cómo podría agradarme alguien así?

La rubia lo miraba negando con la cabeza, levantó un dedo y lo batió.

\- Querido, no podrías estar más equivocado… -Toda gracia en sus palabras desapareció- Antonio no es como parece... Verás...

…

Estaba en el box esperando.

¿Qué hacía allí? Su maldita curiosidad, su orgullo y su piconería le habían jugado en contra… otra vez. Estaba seguro que era una treta de Emma para sacarle dinero, la reservación del cuarto ya era bastante… y ni que decir de lo que tuvo que soltar por el espectáculo privado. Se daba golpes en la cabeza con los puños ¿cómo podía haber caído? De seguro que la bendita historia era mentira…

La puerta se abrió y entró el chico con la piel bronceada, los ojos verde olivo y el cabello castaño oscuro. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca… bueno, podía aceptarlo… era atractivo. El bendito traje de torero le caía bien.

\- H-Hola… -entró tímidamente, contrario a la fuerza que irradiaba hace menos de una hora. Rió nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos…- Señor, mi nombre es Antonio… pero puede llamarme como guste –se inclinó como haciendo una reverencia, mal hecha por el temblor que tenía. Lovino usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar reírse en la cara del tipo- Seré suyo esta noche… -lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que para otra cosa, pero el italiano pudo oírlo.

\- Ven acá –levanto el índice y lo estiró y contralló, invitando al español. Tenía la expresión más seria que podía dar en ese momento aunque, por dentro, seguía muerto de curiosidad…

Antonio era su pequeño "experimento".

Lovino observaba directamente los verde olivo mientras sopesaba cada paso que daba el español quién, aún con los nervios a flor de piel, iba acortando la distancia entre ambos. Estiró la palma dando leves golpes en el sitio vació al lado de su asiento indicando cuál era el lugar al que quería que llegara. Antonio, en un mal movimiento producto de los nervios, hizo caer la botella de licor que estaba sobre la mesa y, en un acto reflejo, Lovino se movió a tiempo de evitar empaparse por completo.

\- ¡Maledizione! –se levantó de golpe hecho una furia- ¡Maldito idiota! ¿No puedes ser más torpe? -traía los zapatos mojados. Miró con cólera al español quién sólo atinó a echarse para atrás en su asiento.

\- Lo-lo siento –Se puso de pie dispuesto a buscar algo con que secarlo más el grito del castaño lo hizo voltear.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

\- Iba por... –titubeó. El italiano se encolerizó sacando todo el repertorio de maldiciones en su lengua materna que se sabía hasta que una idea macabra se cruzó por su mente.

\- Límpiame los zapatos…. –una sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios- usando tu lengua.

Los ojos del español se abrieron cuanto pudieron observando a aquel italiano más bajo que él sin creer lo que había oído. Le habían hecho muchas cosas en el pasado y se había visto obligado a hacer muchas otras más por la necesidad pero nunca algo como eso. Tragó en seco, no podía negarse.

\- ¿Qué esperas? –Se lanzó a su asiento mientras cruzaba las piernas y cerraba los ojos.- Lame… perro –lo miró directo, provocándolo. Se sentía bien ser el malo y hasta él sabía que el español no lo haría. Después de todo, sólo era eso: una provocación.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y una vocecilla dentro suyo le gritaba que el idiota de turno se estaba pasando de la raya, que no debía hacerlo… pero la imagen de su hermano se le cruzó en la cabeza, haciendo que cierre los ojos, apretara la mandíbula y comenzara a andar en dirección al tipo con el extraño rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Se arrodilló, colocó sus palmas al piso y acercó la cabeza hacia el zapato del italiano, sacó la lengua…

Y luego sintió un golpe duro en el rostro.

\- ¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡Al menos quiérete un poco a ti mismo! –Se levantó rápidamente después de haberle metido una patada en la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, nunca creyó que lo haría y menos creyó que iba él a reaccionar así.

Era obvio que no iba a permitir que el otro lo mirase, no así.

Por otro lado, Antonio se sentó en el piso poniendo una mano sobre el rostro. Dolía demasiado y tenía unas ganas asesinas de partirle la cara al intento de mafioso ese pero, como siempre, no importaba lo que él sintiera o quisiera. Sólo importaba el trabajo… aunque no negaba sentirse aliviado. El idiota ese tenía corazón y sentido común, algo que no había visto antes en los hombres que habían pagado por sus servicios antes.

Río levemente mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

\- ¡De que te ríes, cazzo! –volteó furibundo y encaró al tipo que seguía tirado en el piso.- ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de enfermo que le va el sadomasoquismo? –frunció el ceño y apretó los puños haciendo que el español lo mirase divertido. En serio era lindo, bastante lindo.

\- No es eso –río levemente una vez más mientras se ponía de pie- Es sólo que… -Se mordió la lengua, no podía tutear con sus clientes ni mantener una conversación coloquial con alguno de ellos. Era una regla que se había impuesto desde hace ya un par de meses, cuando comenzó el circo en el que había convertido su vida.

\- ¿"Sólo qué"? –Hizo un puchero involuntario y, al percatarse de ello, se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda- Haz lo que quieras, bastardo. No voy a tocarte si es lo que piensas, no me atraes.- Cruzó sus brazos y maldijo por lo bajo.

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió sinceramente después de mucho tiempo. Levantó la botella –que por suerte no se había roto- y la colocó sobre la mesa. Trató de remediar el desastre del suelo pero era un caso perdido. Rendido, se sentó en la silla que antes el italiano le había indicado y lo miro desde su sitio. Desde allí reinó el silencio en la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban, y ya faltaban sólo unos cuantos para que se cumpliera la hora. Lovino fue por el saco que había dejado en la perchera cerca a la puerta, tomó el sombrero que usaba para luego dirigir su mano hacia la perilla y salir de la habitación dejando al español con la curiosidad de aquel extraño cliente, al que no había dejado de observar durante todo el tiempo.

El italiano se apuró fue colocándose el saco a medida que se despedía de las dueñas del local, quienes no tardaron el guiñarlo el ojo al verlo cruzar. Aún estaba a tiempo para no levantar sospechas en su hermano y seguir con el teatro que vivía desde hace ya varios años. Estiró la mano y detuvo un taxi, le dio la dirección y una vez en marcha, se relajó en su asiento pensando en qué demonios había ocurrido esa noche y que diablos es lo que estaba haciendo. Recordó al torero y en lo cerca que había estado de hacer lo que había pedido y en la reacción que había tenido éste después de la patada que le dio en la cara.

Dio un pesado suspiro mientras tenía todo ese revoltijo en la cabeza. Tal vez Emma tenía razón, tal vez Antonio…

Como sea, lo averiguaría por su cuenta.


	2. Preguntas y Respuestas

Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que creí...

¡Hola a todos! Eh, pues... nada. Mis clases, en teoría, comenzaron el 1ero de Agosto pero dado que mi facultad sigue tomada, tengo chance de estar un día más sin clases.

¡Y recién se arregla mi problema con el internet!

Quisiera publicar más seguido pero... no quiero prometerlo. Tengo miedo de no cumplir mi palabra.

* * *

\- ¡Fratello! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! –Un par de brazos lo rodearon mientras sentía las mejillas del menor contra las suyas. Unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

\- ¡Maldición, Feliciano! ¡Sólo tardé 30 minutos! –batallaba contra su gemelo hasta llegar al perchero y dejar el sombrero y el saco colgados y la bolsa de las compras a buen recaudo.

\- Pero... pero... –estaba al borde del llanto.- ¡Las calles son peligrosas! ¡Y más si es de noche! –seguía aferrándose a él como un koala. Si no fuera su hermano, hace rato lo habría botado a patadas…

\- Pero estoy bien, ¿lo ves? –Trataba de sonar dulce y calmado pero su voz se oía bastante cansada. Lidiar con su hermano era difícil a veces… no porque él no sea lindo, es sólo que no se acostumbraba a tanta efusividad y a las muestras de afecto por parte de Feli. Dio un pesado suspiro mientras avanzaba hacia el pequeño comedor del apartamento- ¿Por qué mejor no cenamos? Además… traje un poco de tiramisú –señaló la bolsa para luego sonreír forzadamente.

El menor cambió la preocupación de su rostro por una alegría que sólo podía conseguirse cuando mencionaban su postre favorito. Lo cierto es que Feliciano era bastante fácil de leer…

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, contando una anécdota del trabajo que había inventado de camino a casa. El menor le oía ilusionado, asintiendo y comentando lo afortunado que era al tener un hermano así.

"Sí, claro…"

¿Qué haría Feliciano al enterarse? Estaba seguro que toda esa imagen perfecta se destrozaría…

Oyó atentamente a su hermano cuando éste hablaba sobre la Universidad, sus notas y lo fácil que se le hacían los trabajos en clase… también oyó sus reclamos y berrinches al mencionar a su horrible tarea y sus trabajos de investigación. Lo importante es que le iba bien… y eso bastaba para que Lovino se sintiera contento y tuviera de nuevo fuerzas para pelear otro día más…

La cena acabó e insistió en hacer la limpieza de los trastes a cambio de que Feli fuese a dormir temprano y descansara bien para sus clases de mañana. Se puso un mandil blanco con un par de tomates bordados que su hermano había hecho con sus propias manos para él y fue directo a la cocina. Abrió el grifo, tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonar los pocillos mientras pensaba una y otra vez en el español.

¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? Dejó las cosas a un lado, se echó un poco de agua en la cara y retomó su tarea. Él también tenía que descansar.

Unos minutos más y ya había acabado, la cocina estaba limpia o, al menos, parecía decente; las labores de limpieza nunca se le habían dado bien. Se quitó el mandil y apagó las luces para luego ir a la recámara de su hermano y verlo dormir plácidamente. Sonrió mientras lo arropaba y apagaba la lámpara del velador y se dirigía a su propio cuarto para descansar del día que había tenido.

Lo que nunca había esperado fue soñar con aquel torero bailando sobre el escenario, siendo él el único espectador presente en la sala… sólo que ahora, Antonio no lucía esa radiante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Los verdes lucían apagados y el resto de su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de aflicción.

…

Había vuelto al mismo Night Club, tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios y una copa de vino frente a él mientras la belga lo miraba curiosa del otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó anoche con Antonio? –su mirada felina le indicaba que sus intenciones no eran sanas.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó con él? –los labios se movieron lo suficiente para emitir la frase sin hacer que cayera el cigarro. Dio una profunda calada, tomó el tabaco entre sus dedos y lo alejó de su boca para exhalar el humo de una forma bastante grácil.

\- ¿Quieres la lista completa o la resumida?

¡¿Tenía una lista?! La cara de Lovino era un poema…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Em- Kitty?! –se levantó de golpe, dejando su porte de malote a un lado sintiéndose indignado por la respuesta.

\- Es broma, es broma –rió delicadamente a la vez que se inclinaba en dirección a él- ¿Lo hiciste con él o no?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- ¡No soy un jodido homosexual! –tiró el cigarro con fuerza sobre la cigarrera en la mesa- ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre pensar eso?!

\- No lo sé… es difícil resistirse ¿no? –Los ojos verdes afilados estaban acabando con él.

Se sentó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora que lo mencionaba…

\- ¿Por qué permites que se hagan estas cosas en tu local? –Hasta él tenía sus límites. La verdad, no se esperaba que Emma cruzara los suyos.

\- Es una historia larga –suspiró mientras el semblante acusador cambiaba. Se acomodó en su sitio para luego colocar los codos sobre la mesa y apoyar el mentón sobre sus manos mientras su mirada se dirigía al escenario.

\- Tengo tiempo. –Se llevó la copa a los labios y le dio un sorbo, se acomodó en la silla y miró expectante a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir, Romano? No lo hago por dinero si es lo que crees. –jugó con su cabello en el momento en el que el presentador anunciaba el estelar de la noche.– Tampoco quiero estar en la tarea de supervisar a mis empleados sobre qué hacen y qué no. –suspiró para girar el rostro y verlo a los ojos.- Yo sólo les doy el espacio, ellos deciden el límite. Mientras no falten al trabajo, mientras ellos estén de acuerdo y su seguridad esté garantizada… pueden hacer lo que crean conveniente.

\- Debes ganar algo… -la rubia negó con la cabeza- ¿Es que acaso no te importa la reputación de tu Club? –Volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y se quedó asombrado. No esperaba esa respuesta.

La belga sólo levantó las manos en un claro gesto de desinterés mientras relajaba los hombros.

\- De ser así, no tendríamos el salón lleno todas las noches. –Volvió a acomodarse mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba los codos en la mesa. -Es una ganancia neta para ellos porque, como te consta, nosotros cobramos el derecho al box y el show especial que, de por sí, es directamente para ellos. Lo que pase dentro de esas paredes, como extra, no es de mi interés… mientras respeten el inmobiliario, está bien para mí. –cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho, mirando desafiante al italiano.

Lovino tragó saliva. Sus dudas no habían sido del todo resueltas, aún habían cosas que no tenían sentido…

\- Una noche más –tomó la copa y volvió a tomar un trago sin romper el contacto visual. Colocó el cristal sobre la mesa para luego imitar la posición de la rubia.- Una noche más con Antonio.

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse al asiento del castaño, extendió la mano y ésta no tardó en ser estrechada por el mafioso. Su sonrisa no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

\- Déjame hacer los preparativos y, en cuanto acabe la función, tocará tu puerta. -rompió el agarre y se giró dándole la espalda.- Desde luego, siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Romano.

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, Emma ya se había perdido en la multitud por lo que él dirigió la mirada hacia el escenario dispuesto a observar lo que quedaba del espectáculo.

La sonrisa del Torero era igual de radiante como la noche anterior pero sus ojos no reflejaban la alegría que el resto de su rostro transmitía.

"¿Por qué?"

…

Sentados frente a frente desde hace casi media hora. Lovino tenía un vaso de whiskey en las rocas entre las manos y Antonio evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. El cuarto estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio.

El español llevaba casi toda su estadía en la habitación preguntándose qué diablos tenía el italiano en la cabeza. Al principio se le ocurrió que tal vez fuera un psicópata que sólo lo estudiaba para asaltarlo cuando saliera del Club, a los pocos minutos creyó que tal vez era un voyeurista o quizás tuviese un extraño fetiche del cual no se sentía aún del todo seguro para compartir…

Había visto ya tantas cosas que tenía la certeza de que existían muy pocas que de verdad hicieran que despertara el asombro en él. Levantó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos verde amarillento del contrario que lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto? –bebió del vaso sin romper el contacto visual que había establecido.

Antonio tragó algo de saliva con nervios. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría preguntar eso?

\- Eso no está incluido dentro del show –rio nervioso tratando de parecer lo más cortés posible. Se colocó otra vez la falsa sonrisa en el rostro para tratar de sonar lo más natural posible.

Lovino se inclinó sobre el asiento con cara de pocos amigos, sacó un par de billetes y los colocó sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y ahora sí? –sonrió de lado al ver al español abrir grande los ojos y dirigirlos hacia el dinero.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? –se recompuso en cuanto pudo y se sentó correctamente, dejando esa pose sumisa por una más embustera. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho al comprobar la dirección en la que iban las intenciones del italiano.

Si iba a ser una jodida rata de laboratorio, al menos que lo vea como en realidad era.

\- Ya te hice la pregunta ¿Es necesario que te la repita? –El castaño se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos a la par que hacía lo mismo con sus piernas.

\- Hace unos meses, no más de 7.

\- ¿Es todo? –Enarcó una ceja mirándolo frustrado.

\- Respuestas puntuales para preguntas puntuales. –sonrió ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué le iba a contar toda su vida acaso?

El italiano separó sus brazos para sacar otro par de billetes y colocárselos frente al español.

\- ¿Tus razones?

\- Personales –Se acomodó en su sitio. Se estaba poniendo interesante.

\- ¿Cuáles? –la curiosidad destellaba en esos verdes claro. Las respuestas eran bastante pobres.

\- Son otros 10 euros –sonrió confiado.- No es mi culpa que no formules bien las preguntas.

\- Bien –sacó otro par de billetes más. Mierda ¿cuánto le quedaba?- ¿Cuáles son tus razones personales?.

\- Necesidad y familia, -suspiró- Pueden ser una mala combinación ¿sabes?

\- Como si no lo supiera –susurró en un volumen inaudible al momento en que sus gestos se suavizaban y miraba hacia otro lado. Recuperó rápidamente el semblante que tenía y volvió a observarlo directamente -¿Lo has hecho por dinero? –no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco. Era directo pero igual seguía siendo bastante incómodo preguntarle algo como eso a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo? –Dudó un poco hasta que lo pilló, rió al entender a qué se refería. Tuvo que contener un suspiro ante lo tierno que se veía el italiano ¿En serio alguien como él podía ser un mafioso?

Antonio sabía bien como moverse en el contexto donde se hallaba. Preguntó sutilmente sobre el tipo que había pagado por sus servicios la otra noche aunque las respuestas no le habían convencido del todo. Romano tenía una fama… y no calzaba con lo que él había visto.

\- Eso.. –movió la cabeza y tosió tratando de afinar su garganta- No me hagas repetirlo ¡maldición! –lanzó otros 10 euros hacia la pila de billetes-

\- Bien, bien.. –sonrió un poco– Sí, lo he hecho –por un momento su felicidad eterna se rompió y sintió el vacío que tenía dentro. Aceptarlo no era algo de lo que estuviese muy orgulloso que digamos.

\- ¿Con cuántos? -¿No pensaba parar? No podía evitarlo, a cada respuesta inevitablemente se formaban otras preguntas. Sacó el dinero y lo amontonó al resto.-

\- Sinceramente, he perdido la cuenta… -No es como si hiciera un diario con todos los nombres de sus compañeros de cama.

\- ¿Hombres? ¿Mujeres? ¿Cuál de los dos? –Lovino no podía ocultar su curiosidad al ver cómo es que Antonio se veía más alicaido. Pagó por una pregunta más

\- Ambos –suspiró resignado mientras relajaba los hombros

¿Cómo es que terminó en una situación así? Hasta el sexo parecía algo menos íntimo que estar en este interrogatorio remunerado.

\- Eso te hace gay –Antonio rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y recuperaba la actitud jovial que lo acompañaba.- ¿Entonces? –Enarcó una ceja ante la negativa del español.

El Torero estiró la palma de la mano y Lovino rechinó los dientes a medida que maldecía y colocaba otros 10 euros, haciendo que Antonio sonriera.

\- Aunque no lo creas, soy heterosexual… -rio un poco. Era bastante irónico dado que los recuerdos de sus experiencias sexuales eran mayoritariamente protagonizados por hombres- Aunque, siendo sinceros, ha habido algunos encuentros con hombres que llegaron a ser bastante divertidos… -la actitud pensante que ponía no ayudaba en nada y menos la brillante sonrisa inocente con la que habló– Supongo que luego de eso debería definirme como bisexual.

¿Cómo mierda podía estar tan suelto de huesos hablando de eso? No entendía… metió una mano en el bolsillo para tomar un poco más de dinero y, al no hallarlo, empezó a hundir más la mano y fruncir el ceño a lo que Antonio sonrió.

El español levantó la vista hacia el reloj y suspiró aliviado. El "show" se había acabado.

Se levantó rápido y tomó el dinero sobre la mesa llamando la atención del italiano.

\- Fue un placer, señor… Romano ¿verdad? –Lovino sonrió ante la mención del nombre- pero ya se terminó el tiempo.

Caminó lentamente y, a unos pasos de la puerta, se giró.

\- Una última pregunta, como cortesía de la casa…

El italiano tenía mil cosas en la cabeza por preguntar y no podía decidirse por ninguna. El español no tardaría en salir y cruzar la puerta por lo que se levantó y, dejando al azar lo que sea que a su cabeza se le ocurriera, lo miró a la cara.

\- ¿Lo disfrutas?

La expresión alegre se había ido por completo, sus ojos se habían apagado y esa sonrisa se había extinguido sin dejar rastro. El Torero se dio la vuelta rápidamente abriendo la perilla.

\- No… -lo dijo casi en un susurro, apenas audible para el mafioso.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse para recién ir al perchero y tomar su abrigo y el sombrero. Salió de la habitación apresuradamente evitando dirigirle la palabra a la belga que lo despedía. Tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo para Feliciano…

¿Pero cómo poder concentrarse si estaba peor que cuando inició todo esto?

Maldita sea su estúpida curiosidad… necesitaba más respuestas.


	3. Razones

¡Hola! Ni yo se como estoy actualizando seguido (?) *Se apresura por sus últimos días de vacaciones*

Personaje nuevo en el fic.. Lady Elizabeta Hedervary -aunque ya ha sido mencionada xD- y se viene un nuevo personaje en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinar quien es ese pokemon, digo, nación? :v

 **Advertencias** : Referencias a HunBel -las shippeo, wey- Será una pareja cannon en este fic (?)

Mil gracias por leer y por los comentarios :'D ¿Les soy sincera? Eso en parte me "obliga" a actualizar rápido. Sé lo que siente una lectora cuando tardan en actualizar un fic al que te enganchas -ay ;-; -

Sin más, aquí el cap.

* * *

 _\- Antonio no es como crees, Romano -Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su voz sonaba bastante pesada. No volvería a aceptarle que beba durante el trabajo._

 _\- Aja ¿Y por qué tendría que creerte? -rodó los ojos a medida que se inclinaba en su asiento._

 _\- Porque es la verdad, cariño -se dejó caer en el respaldar acolchado al momento que suspiraba ruidosamente, como si estuviera cansada.- Antonio tiene una historia, como todos en este mundo de mierda la tenemos. -río un poco. Tenía que tomarse con humor la desgracia que regía su vida, ya había pasado muchos años maldiciéndola y llorando por ello._

 _\- Hay gente que está metida en esto por elección propia. –frunció el ceño producto de la desaprobación que sentía ante ello- Soberbia, codicia... porque quieren sentir la adrenalina o intentan saciar su lujuria. -sonrió con ganas. Esa era la apreciación que tenía del español.- ¿Acaso eso no describe perfectamente a Antonio?_

 _Emma negó con la cabeza para luego reír escandalosamente, callando al italiano._

 _\- Puede que sí, que de esos males tenemos muchos por aquí -se enderezó para luego inclinarse quedando bastante cerca del rostro del italiano, cambiando su semblante por uno mucho más serio. Lo tomó de la barbilla, redujo la distancia y sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los del contrario.- Antonio se parece mucho más a ti de lo que crees, Lovi..._

 _Sonrió inocentemente cerrando los ojos mientras liberaba al menor, para luego dejarse caer de vuelta a su asiento. El rostro de Lovino estaba demasiado rojo, tanto que no habría distinción entre el color de su rubor y el de los tomates que tanto le fascinaban..._

 _\- ¿Sigues sin creerme? - Preguntó debido al punto muerto en el que había caído la conversación, no tenía ni idea del estado del castaño. Hizo un puchero al no oír respuesta alguna. -Bien, te propongo algo..._

 _El italiano parpadeo un par de veces para luego ver esa maldita sonrisa felina dibujada en los labios de la belga. Había picado su curiosidad y tenía su atención por completo._

 _\- ¿Qué? -Alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.– Te escucho._

 _\- Descúbrelo por ti mismo, eso lo haría más interesante ¿no crees? –rió un poco- ¿Cuál sería la gracia si te contara la historia completa? Además… -miró con un poco más de interés al castaño, picándolo- dudo que me creas…_

 _\- Sé directa. ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacerlo? No tengo ninguna amistad con él como para que acepte a tomarse un trago conmigo y lo emborrache hasta que suelte la lengua._

 _\- ¿Sabías que él hace shows privados? Ya sabes, esos que se dan en los box –el italiano la miraba sin convencerse del todo.- Puede ser una buena excusa._

 _\- Sí es gratis… -a la rubia se le pasó la borrachera de golpe._

 _\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Las amistades y la familia no existen en el trabajo, idiota. Nada es gratis aquí. –alzó un poco la voz. Era su regla de oro._

 _\- ¿Y quieres que pague por algo que no me interesa? –bufó a medida que miraba a otro lado._

 _\- ¿En serio no lo hace? –dejó su pose agresiva para no perder la atención de Lovino.- Pensé que justamente alguien como tú, Romano, no sería prejuicioso respecto a alguien… y más aún, sabiendo que esos prejuicios son totalmente errados._

 _El mafioso enarcó una ceja ante tamaña acusación a medida que se sentía considerablemente afectado. No podía desmentirla, no podía decir que la equivocada era ella porque todo eso, simplemente, era cierto… o al menos, eso parecía._

 _Le dolió en todo el orgullo italiano._

 _\- Bien –soltó más como un acta de redición.- ¿Cuánto es por el espectáculo?_

 _\- Ya sabes cuál es la tarifa –sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había ganado- Pagas por el box y pagas por el show privado…_

 _Y ahí supo que había caído en una estúpida trampa… pero ya, necesitaba sacarse el clavo. Le demostraría a la belga lo equivocada que estaba._

\- ¿Lovino? –Escuchó la preocupación con la que estaba cargada el llamado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a examinar a la persona frente suyo, a lo que estaba del lado de su mesa y al tenedor que tenía entre los dedos.

\- ¿Sí? –Mierda, no podía comportarse como un completo idiota quedándose sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Pasó algo? –el menor seguía mirándolo de reojo.- Sé que la mayor parte de veces no puedo ser de utilidad –sonrió tristemente- pero quisiera ayudarte en lo que pueda. Así sea para sólo poder escuchar o darte ánimos…

\- No es nada, Feli –se sintió mal por preocupar al menor. No podría traer sus problemas y cargárselos a su hermano… así no funcionaban las cosas. No iba a invertir los papeles- En serio, mira… -necesitaba cambiar la conversación. Miró el reloj del comedor y sintió un alivio al hallar una excusa- Ya casi con las 12, debes ir a dormir.

\- Pero fratello, no estoy más en la escuela… -hizo un puchero a medida que sus ojos brillaban en un claro intento de chantajearlo emocionalmente.

Lovino miró hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos. Eso ya no iba a funcionar con él.

\- Ya dije. ¿Cómo vas a rendir en la universidad si no duermes lo suficiente? Tonto… -lo dijo serio, aumentando el regaño. Sabía que Feliciano era lo suficientemente cobarde para no protestar cuando hablaba así.

\- Pero… -sus ojos lucían acuosos mas no tardó en agachar la cabeza.- Está bien… -pudo escuchar como sorbía la nariz y le costó bastante reprimir la risa. Su hermano en serio parecía un niño y eso era bueno para él. Se alegraba de que, al menos, uno de los dos haya podido conservar cierta inocencia, lo que significaba que su hermano aún era puro de corazón… - Déjame lavar los platos hoy ¿sí?

\- Ya te dije que es tarde y debes ir a la cama –refunfuñó con ganas. ¿Se le estaba oponiendo?

\- Lo sé, fratello –rió débilmente mientras se ponía de pie.- No me tardará más de 10 minutos y ya acabé con mis deberes. –Juntó los platos sucios sobre la mesa para luego apilarlos.- No te sobre esfuerces… -el mayor se giró para ver directo a su hermano, con un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro- Esta casa también es mía y debo apoyar. Ya haces mucho trayendo el dinero y pagando mis estudios… -agachó un poco la cabeza a medida que su voz se tornaba melancólica- Ya soy un adulto, no quiero depender por completo de alguien. Déjame cargar con cierto peso a mí también ¿sí?

Y sonrió levemente antes de tomar la pila de loza y llevarla a la cocina.

\- Feliciano…

No pudo decir más. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina a despedirse de su hermano. Desordenó sus cabellos con la esperanza de borrar la tristeza que se cernía en él para luego poder ir a su cuarto a descansar.

A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, sonrió al momento que se llenaba de un claro sentimiento de paz interior.

Su hermano había crecido y se había hecho un hombre de bien… todo el sufrimiento y trabajo por el que pasó había valido la pena.

…

\- Déjame adivinar, Romanito ¿Otra noche más con ese ardiente español? –La cara de pervertida era inconfundible. ¿Qué diablos pensaba?

Esa noche no había visto a Emma en el Club así que la socia, Elizabeta Hedervary, se había hecho cargo del local ella sola. Era bastante incómodo pero no se iba a rendir por algo como eso. No… aunque las ganas de irse lo más rápido posible de allí eran fuertes.

\- Shhh húngara, sólo dame el pase y ya. –colocó sobre la mesa de la ventanilla de la caja, el dinero suficiente para el pago de los servicios extra de la noche. La de cabellos largos sonrió.

\- Es que no es usual que vengas 3 días seguidos –lo miró de una manera bastante pícara.- Al parecer, Antonio hace milagros… -llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios, disminuyendo un poco la voz para camuflar su emoción- como los de pasar a heterosexuales al otro bando.

Suficiente, podía saltarse una noche.

\- ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! –estaba rojo. Ésta era peor que la belga.

\- Sólo hablo de lo que veo, Romano. Eres bastante fácil de leer ¿te lo han dicho? –rió ligeramente, dejando el juego de lado.- Sí crees que Kitty me ha contado algo pues, lamento decir que estás equivocado. Ella te respeta, aunque no lo creas.

\- Pues no parece. –suspiró pesadamente a medida que tomaba el Ticket que la húngara le daba.- Mándale mis saludos para cuando la veas… es obvio que te ha de esperar en casa.

\- Que pases una bonita noche, Romano

Elizabeta sonrió despidiéndose del italiano. Una vez lejos, suspiró a medida que se relajaba un poco sobre el asiento.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría Lovino? Estaba segura que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para ganar esa apuesta que le había hecho a Emma al enterarse de los encuentros del italiano y el español…

…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué será esta noche?

Antonio tenía las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba al mafioso sentado frente a él con una copa de bourbon en sus manos. Tres noches seguidas… ¿qué buscaba? Sólo esperaba que no se convirtiera en otra lapa más, que de esos ya tenía bastantes.

\- Sabes cuál es tu posición aquí ¿no? –Bebió un sorbo del trago. Sus palabras eran duras pero la forma en cómo las decía no parecía amenazante. Era interesante ver al español con ese porte fuerte y no como el chiquillo asustado al que conoció en la primera noche.

Estaba seguro que era una bonita forma de empezar. Al menos, Antonio no estaba fingiendo con él.

\- Lo cierto es que no -se relajó un poco- Se supone que debería estar bailando para ti o haciendo alguna chorrada para satisfacerte o algo por estilo –suspiró cansado.- La verdad es que no creo que sólo pagues para verme la cara.

No era tan idiota como parecía.

\- Si volviese a comprar tus respuestas ¿Aceptarías? –alzó una ceja. Podría retomar las cosas donde se quedaron, además… hoy sí había venido preparado.

\- Lo que sea si hay dinero a cambio –mostró sus dientes al sonreír.

¿Debería empezar a considerar que sólo estaba allí por dinero? Es decir, dadas sus respuestas, no era necesario pensártelo mucho para saber lo interesado que estaba en el dinero… el problema es que no encajaba con la última pregunta y su correspondiente respuesta del día de ayer.

No podía dejarse llevar por prejuicios… por eso estaba allí sentado ¿no?

\- ¿En qué país estuviste antes de venir aquí? –Había aprendido ya más o menos como preguntarle para tener una respuesta específica. Le iba a ganar en su propio juego.

\- Mmmm –mantuvo una pose pensativa hasta que vio al italiano poner el dinero sobre la mesa. Sonrió. –Portugal.

Claramente no parecía nativo de aquel país, comenzando por el dejo español que tenía.

\- Debo asumir que no naciste allí –el mayor rió un poco- ¿A los cuantos años llegaste a Portugal? –dejó un par de billetes sobre los otros.

\- A los 12 –la media luna en su rostro no había desaparecido. Volvió a colocar unos 10 euros más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Asuntos personales –y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo enojar al italiano. Ya, sabía que se había adelantado en preguntar pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera molesto.

\- ¿Y esos asuntos personales son acerca de…? –lo soltó a regañadientas a medida que pagaba. ¿Cuánto iba a gastar esa noche?

\- Familia. -Había un tinte de molestia en sus palabras.

\- ¿Padre? ¿Madre? –adicionó el dinero correspondiente. El español negó con la cabeza. -¿Hermanos?

\- ¡Bingo! –usó un poco de sarcasmo que Lovino trató de ignorar.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Esa es otra pregunta –señaló la pila de dinero hasta que vio colocar al menor la cantidad necesaria- Uno.

\- ¿Y su nombre es…? –Iba a colocar el monto sobre la pila pero fue interrumpido por la voz del español.

\- No responderé eso. –lo escupió perdiendo todo rastro de la alegría que mostraba. Lovino sonrió ante esto.

\- No que ¿"Lo que sea si hay dinero a cambio"? –ensanchó su sonrisa a medida que el español empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

Antonio cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado, esquivando la mirada del menor. No podía echarse encima y agarrarlo de la camisa para gritarle que era un maldito entrometido… necesitaba el dinero con urgencia. Tenía que seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Y lo creíste? –sonrió de lado. Desahogaría un poco sus ganas de patearlo.- No todo en esta vida se consigue con un billete en mano.

¿Le dolería al italiano? ¿Alguna vez alguien le había dado la contra y sobrevivido para contarlo? ¿Le costaría la cabeza haberse ido de boca? Coño, a veces resultaba ser un maldito impulsivo… Sentía nervios pero, por el poco orgullo que le quedaba, no pensaba exteriorizarlos.

El silencio inundó la habitación por largos minutos. Ninguno de los dos habló más.

Lovino estaba satisfecho. Había progresado bastante… es decir, descubrir que Antonio tenía un límite desbarataba considerablemente la opción de que haya sido por mera codicia. El bastardo español tenía algo de decencia y eso, bien lo sabía él, era algo que no se encontraba en el submundo que había optado como sendero de vida.

El tiempo transcurría y decidió no forzar las cosas. A cambio, se quedó estudiando la nueva actitud del español.

Era simplemente curioso. Nunca había visto a alguien dar tantos cambios repentinos en su carácter a tal punto de hacerte creer que pudiese sufrir de Desorden de Personalidad Múltiple. Veía con curiosidad el ceño fruncido del moreno y la forma particular de como arrugaba la nariz en un claro signo de molestia; se percató de que el hispano era diestro con sólo ver cuál era el brazo dominante en el momento de cruzar los brazos…

Aunque le hubiese gustado ver esos ojos verde olivo e intentar descifrar el sentimiento exacto que debía tener en este preciso momento… pero bueno, tampoco podía negar que era bastante divertido ver como fruncía los párpados. Parecía tener un carácter bastante infantil al molestarse.

Miró las manecillas del reloj que colgaba en el muro de la habitación y supo que solo era cuestión de minutos para que su "show privado" terminara.

Se puso de pie haciendo que el español levantara uno de sus párpados y lo siguiera con la mirada evitando cambiar su actitud. Fue directo hacia el perchero, tomó su saco y se lo puso, luego tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza para luego ver al español una vez más.

\- Ci vediamo domani, Antonio. –inclinó el ala del sombrero a modo de despedida mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios.

No tardó en abrir la puerta y retirarse, dejando al español desencajado.

Antonio se paró, miró la pila de billetes y dio un pesado suspiro mientras contaba la cantidad antes de guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su traje de torero. Dirigió la vista hacia la puerta con mil preguntas en la cabeza, cada una con un significado distinto de la otra…

Ya llevaba un tiempo en Italia y su misma situación le había obligado a hablar el italiano, aunque no lo dominaba del todo. Fue directo hacia la salida mientras las últimas palabras del mafioso seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"Nos vemos mañana, Antonio"

Cerró la habitación al momento de salir… aún había una última parada que hacer antes de terminar su día.


	4. Decisiones

¡Hola! Hmmm estoy un poco más libre ahora que las fiestas han terminado y, bueno, el horario que me he puesto es para terminar con los fics y no caer ante la pereza (?) Comienzo con los viernes (fics antiguos), Sábados (viernes x2 (?) Y los domingo se vienen fics nuevos.

Estoy empezando desde lo más antiguo hasta lo más nuevo así que mañana se viene Wake me up when the world disappears –si alguien lo sigue- y, el domingo, hay un fic relacionado a ese que habla del punto de vista de Alfred y porqué es que decidió irse así de rápido detrás de Arthur.

Y puede que haga que hayan muchos más feels para el siguiente capítulo pero esa es otra historia (?)

Si soy sincera, me es difícil continuar este fic porque… uno, no es mi OTP; dos, no conozco a nadie como Antonio cofcofPeroSiALovinocofcof; tres, porque nunca he leído un RomaSpain antes x'D y cuatro, pues… la trama es un poco enredada. Sin embargo, lo anterior mencionado no dice que no disfrute haciéndolo o que piense abandonarlo… sólo que explica mi dificultad en hacerlo.

Le tengo cariño a este fic, disfruto haciéndolo y, bueno, fue/es mi oportunidad de incursionar en otras ships que no sean USUK/UKUS o ScotEng.

De verdad, lamento muchísimo el retraso pero esperemos acabar la historia hasta antes de finales de Enero o, ya si no queda de otra, antes del fin de Febrero.

Aquí el capítulo.

* * *

Le asombró llegar a casa y encontrar su plato de comida cubierto por una loza y envuelto por unos cuantos secadores de tela, junto a una pequeña nota.

Querido Lovino.

¡Hoy tuve un día pesado! Tantos trabajos finales y proyectos pudieron conmigo. Lo siento.

Tu comida está envuelta, espero que no se enfríe. Nos vemos en la mañana, fratello.

Feliciano

Terminó de leerla y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al ver lo infantil de la letra. La dejo a un lado y se sentó. Abrió el paquete y disfrutó de la Fetuccini a la Carbonara que su hermano había cocinado y, como siempre, sabía cómo los dioses.

Al acabar, fue a hacer la limpieza y se sorprendió al ver la cocina impecable. Al parecer, Feliciano se había encaprichado en lo que le dijo la noche pasada. Lavó su plato y fue directo a la habitación del menor, lo arropó como hacía desde que eran muy pequeños y fue camino a su cuarto a descansar.

Cubierto con las mantas, mirando el techo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía ya algunas respuestas y había descartado otras hipótesis... el problema es que volvía a estar en el inicio. Aún quedaban 2 alternativas y tendría que comenzar de cero con alguna de ellas.

\- Codicia y Lujuria descartadas... -se dio vuelta enredándose en las sábanas mientras fruncía el ceño- Te importa el dinero pero tienes tus límites... ¿podría descartar la adrenalina? -volvió a cambiar de posición- ¿Quizás soberbia? Aunque sigue sin cuadrar del todo -se golpeó la cabeza con sus puños viendo para dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

Se acordó del hermano que el español mencionó, de la "necesidad y familia" con la que había estado de acuerdo aquella vez y negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

"Ni de coña pienso tragarme esa respuesta"

Y esa noche soñó con un niño de ojos verde olivo y el cabello castaño corto y ondulado. El pequeño lloraba y, sin pensárselo dos veces, trataba de ir hasta el menor... cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, la imagen se escurría entre sus dedos pero el sonido del llanto permanecía ahí, aumentando su ansiedad.

...

\- ¿Romano? –llevaba tiempo insistiendo sin resultado alguno.- ¡Romano! –y al parecer tendría para rato…

Se hartó.

\- ¡Qué me contestes! ¡Maldita sea! –un rápido movimiento de muñecas bastó para que el sobre que tenía entre sus manos impactara en la cara del sureño.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Joder! –el italiano se pone de pie, levantándose de su cómoda silla para encarar al atrevido y darle la putiza de su vida…

Y frena todo la furia que siente cuando ve que es Lux.

\- Me dejaste sin opciones. –el rubio se cruza de brazos, suspirando.- Estabas perdido en sepa Dios qué pensamientos…

Ah, ya. Sí, sí… ya recuerda en que iba.

Había olvidado por completo donde estaba…

Vuelve a tomar asiento, cruzando sus piernas sobre su cómoda silla de escritorio. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyándose en la mesa del pequeño cuartucho que ha adaptado como oficina para su particular oficio, y toma el sobre para romper el sello y ojear los documentos en su interior.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver las fotos.

\- Supongo que no me darás explicaciones ¿verdad? –el joven decide ir hasta la silla vacía frente al sureño. Toma asiento y apoya sus codos sobre la mesa.- Pero todo está allí, cómo lo pediste, Lovino. –bufa haciendo que el aire expulsado levante su flequillo característico con el que siempre oculta su ojo derecho.- Nunca me he metido en tus asuntos pero, de verdad, -sonríe con cierta picardía.- sí que el españolete ese te ha dejado embobado.

Su ceño se frunce al oírlo mientras chasquea la lengua, alertando al otro de su mal genio. Lux ya está acostumbrado por los años de trabajo así que ni se inmuta, sólo empieza a jugar con un lapicero que encontró sobre la mesa.

\- Es sólo una distracción, Johann. Nada del otro mundo… -deja el sobre en el escritorio, tratando de disimular el interés por el contenido.

La carcajada retumba en toda la habitación, poniéndole de mal humor para fulminar con la mirada al más bajo.

\- Claro, claro… -seca las pequeñas lágrimas que están a punto de caer debido al ataque de risa.- Di que es una distracción, un simple juego… -agudiza la mirada, cambiando su semblante por completo a uno más agresivo, más territorial. Una a la que Lovino respetaba y temía a la vez.- Pero ten el coraje de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no estás a merced de él.

Abre la boca dispuesto a callarlo con un simple y sencillo "no" pero las palabras no salen cuando los ojos verdes limón lo miran con detenimiento, haciéndolo sentir inferior, débil… haciéndole sentir un maldito mentiroso. Rechina los dientes, agacha la cabeza y aprieta los puños con frustración.

Sonríe, se pone de pie y mira con cierta lástima e interés a la vez al castaño. Es divertido ver caer a alguien a quién creía fuerte, superior… pero duele ver a un amigo siendo devorado por algo arrollador.

\- Lo sabía. –susurra para sí mismo mientras se da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta. Toma la perilla y se gira, volviendo a esa mirada apacible e inocente sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.- Romano… -cerró ambos ojos, suspirando.- No juegues con fuego… podrías quemarte.

\- ¡Maledizione! -Siente el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y golpea con fuerza el antiguo mueble que funge como mesa de trabajo.

No puede ser cierto. No tiene que serlo.

No es un puto crío, no es un maldito debilucho que puede caer en el juego del otro.

Lo que acaba de pasar fue sólo un estúpido error. Una simple falla que cometió por aquel estúpido amigo de la infancia con problemas de personalidad.

Es obvio que Lux se equivoca y él… él lo va a demostrar.

…

La última carta no lo había convencido del todo pero, al menos, estaba feliz de poder reconocer la letra de su hermano y ya no la de su tía… aunque ésta haya estado bastante temblorosa y distorsionada a medida que avanzaba el escrito. Le había dicho que las cosas iban viento en popa, que al menos ya podía caminar pero no terminaba de creérselo.

No va a negar la ironía de la situación… que el menor sea quien ayude al mayor… ¿podría resultar peor?

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero se comenzaba a plantear si no hubiese sido mejor que él sea el enfermo y Rosario quien haya ocupado el lugar del sano. ¿Habría hecho lo mismo que él? ¿Hubiese corrido los mismos riesgos o hubiese optado por el mismo estilo de vida?

Estaba seguro que no. Tal vez hubiese escogido una mejor opción donde él no pudo hallarla…

Rosario era el mejor, después de todo. Sus padres se lo decían, sus tíos también… él lo sabía. El tonto de la familia tenía nombre y era Antonio, y, ahora que miraba el camino que había recorrido, probablemente podría darles la razón.

\- Antonio, cariño. –la voz de la segunda al mando del local le hizo levantar la cabeza para sonreírle de una forma radiante, volviendo a optar por aquella patética máscara con la que se había aferrado a vivir desde que tiene memoria.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó cortésmente, usando una voz bastante suave y alegre.- Hace poco acababa de terminar la función y-

\- Es él, de nuevo. –le cortó antes de poder recibir una negativa como respuesta.- Te está esperando donde siempre. –posó ambas manos en sus caderas inclinándose en dirección a él, con un gesto pícaro en el rostro.

Odiaba la forma en cómo la húngara lo miraba

\- ¿En serio? –rodó los ojos internamente. Como si la jodida rutina del último mes se le hubiese ido de la mente…- Me alegro de volver a verlo.

\- ¿Te alegras? –la castaña saltó en su sitio, corriendo hasta él.- ¿Me dirás qué es lo que hacen? ¿Qué cosas te ha dicho? –los ojos verdes centelleaban y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa sincera y divertida al ver la reacción de la chica.- ¿Qué cosas te ha hecho? ¡Picarón! –su mente empezaba a volar muy lejos de allí mientras un chorrito de sangre empezaba a caer de ambas fosas nasales.

Rió honestamente como pocas veces lo hacía y sólo atinó a guiñarle un ojo mientras, disimuladamente, se hacía para atrás con el fin de emprender el camino rumbo al cuarto que ya podía considerar suyo desde los últimos treinta días.

\- Bueno, eso es un secreto entre él y yo. –giró el rostro y sonrió de lado mientras apuraba el paso hacia la habitación.- Lo que sucede entre esas cuatro paredes se queda allí, Elizabeta.

Volvió a guiñar el ojo antes de virar para atravesar el corredor que lo separaba de los box allí dispuestos. Se quitó aquel rostro falso haciendo desaparecer la curvatura de sus labios y aquel brillo juguetón que adornaba sus ojos.

Después de todo, por mucho que se quejara o pensara lo contrario… sabe que no cambiaría lugares con Rosario. Podría ser considerado un maldito masoquista, podría haberse ganado el odio y el repudio de quien supiera su historia –incluido él mismo- pero una cosa era segura: Ni incluso así hubiese permitido ver a su hermano gemelo en esta situación.

Era él quien debía inmolarse a cambio de que el otro pudiese vivir…

Se relajó totalmente al llegar a la puerta. Colocó una mano sobre la perilla y, sintiendo aquella libertad a la que se había acostumbrado por permitirse ser sincero con el italiano, giró el picaporte y se adentró a la habitación, cambiando por completo su semblante.

Anduvo unos pasos, con una sonrisa confiada, hasta que se detuvo al ver al hombre sentado.

\- ¿Qué? –el tipo tenía un rostro bastante infantil, y hasta delicado, que era vilmente opacado por aquella sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su cara.- ¿Esperabas a otra persona?

Rápidamente adoptó aquella curvatura boba a la que sus labios estaban tan acostumbrados a realizar. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo, para luego reír graciosamente.

\- La reserva estaba hecha a nombre del Señor Romano por lo que esperaba verle aquí. –retomó el camino, en dirección al rubio.

\- Me temo que esta noche no podrá venir. –se echó para atrás, haciendo que el mueble se inclinara ligeramente con él.- ¿Te parece si tú y no nos divertimos un poco por esta noche?

Antonio tragó saliva mas no desbarató el porte alegre que mostraba.

\- De verdad me intriga bastante saber qué es lo que ha hecho que Romano pierda la cabeza. –susurró para sí mismo, mientras veía al castaño acercarse con aquella apariencia apacible.

Rió para sus adentros. Tal vez con Lovino pudiese pero ¿a él? A él no podría mentirle.

…

Todo iba bien. Demasiado, a decir verdad. Tal vez ese debió ser el preludio de que las cosas terminarían mal… lo mejor hubiese sido poner los pies sobre la tierra y no dejarse llevar por esa simple ilusión de tranquilidad pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

Y, probablemente, también para él.

Su traje blanco completamente manchado… aunque resultaba tremendamente irónico el color de la camisa que había elegido para la ocasión. Tal vez se trataba de suerte, tal vez él era responsable por haber optado sobre su futuro… ¿qué diría Feliciano ahora? ¿Reiría? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Gritaría o lloraría?

Sólo estaba seguro que no quería que se enterara. Le costaría darle explicaciones pero, lo que sabía a la perfección que sería más difícil de soportar, sería la desaprobación en aquellos ojos color miel.

Tenía otras opciones, sí… pero no podía tomarlas. Feliciano completamente descartado. ¿Emma o Elizabeta tal vez? No, sería lo mismo. ¿Y si Vincent…? Claro, como si no llevase meses ya sin saber formalmente de él. ¿Qué hay de Johann? Ah, cierto. Él estaba ocupado con cierta tarea que le había encargado.

Con "él"…

Sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez esa haya sido su mejor decisión en todo el maldito día. No hubiese soportado ver al rubio en su lugar.

Tropezó para luego levantarse a duras penas, tanteando la pared para poder sujetarse. Si bien el manto de la noche cubría sus pasos, también impedía que pudiese sacarle provecho del todo al espacio donde se hallaba. Era difícil pero, ciertamente, la opción más segura.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y tampoco le interesaba, a estas alturas, saber qué hora era.

"Tal vez las 4 de la mañana…"

Se reprendió a sí mismo. No era momento para estar pensando en estupideces.

Debería pensar más en cómo diablos iba a reconstruir el Casino o cuantas bajas de su bando resultaron luego del incidente. O, tal vez, sería mejor preocuparse por cómo es que iba a cobrárselas a ese hijo de puta. Por el local, por su gente… y por la maldita bala que tiene en el abdomen ahora mismo.

Es decir ¿Cómo carajos pudo ser tan estúpido? Levantó una ceja mientras chasqueaba la lengua por la frustración y luego por el dolor en la zona afectada, apretó con fuerza la herida y siguió de largo, ingresando al bloque de apartamentos. Faltaba poco, bastante poco para por fin dejar de arrastrarse como un maldito vagabundo a través de las calles de la ciudad.

Subió las escaleras del bloque B, dejando un hilillo de sangre tras de él y unas cuantos arañazos y gotas carmesí en el barandal. Una vez frente a la puerta, una a la que nunca había visto de cerca pero bien que tenía conocimiento del lugar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, se dejó caer sobre la madera producto de uno de los tantos mareos con los que ha estado lidiando desde hacía ya casi una hora, produciendo un golpe seco. No hubo respuestas por lo que, levantando la mano libre haciéndola un puño, golpeo entre desesperado y enojado, sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

¿Cuánta sangre había perdido ya?

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió haciéndole perder el equilibrio para luego caer sobre la persona frente a él y haciendo que ambos terminasen en el piso.

\- No le digas nada a Feliciano. –susurró entre dientes más como una orden que como una petición.- Per favore…

Sólo oyó las preguntas en un muy marcado acento alemán para luego por fin dejarse caer en esa oscuridad que tanto reclamaba por él desde hace un tiempo.

Lo cierto es que no sabía a quién más recurrir… pero tenía la certeza de que había sido la mejor opción posible.


End file.
